La vida es bella
by Sara718
Summary: Un día, luego de la muerte de su padre, vio algo extraño en un armario que le llamo la atencion, al abrirlo se sorprendió y se arrepintió por el mal trato que le dio los últimos minutos de vida


Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que su padre había muerto, los dejo solo y ya no podían revivirlo, murió naturalmente y cuando era una muerte así no se podía hacer nada, recuerda perfectamente aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer

 _Flash Back_

 _Estaban todos sus familiares y amigos en la clínica de ciudad Satan, todos esperaban con angustia que un ser querido de ellos saliera sano de aquella habitación. Lo llevaron de emergencia a la clínica, pues su enfermedad del corazón se complico, le habian dicho millones de veces que tomara el medicamento que había hecho Bulma para curarlo, pero Vegeta, terco como siempre no quiso obedecer, decía que prefería morir antes de tomar ese veneno humano_

 _El sabia que su padre estaba mal, el sabia que moriría, podía sentir su ki muy bajo y débil, quiso decir algo para prevenir a sus amigos y a su familia, pero se arrepintió cuando vio que su hermanita, que solo contaba con diez años, se acerco lentamente hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de mal sueño, sabia que ella adoraba a su padre y que se pondría peor si le dijera_

 _-Papa no morirá, ¿Verdad Trunks?- Hablo con un brillo de esperanza en su cara, pero se fue desvaneciendo cuando solo recibió la mirada baja y una lágrima que asomaba en el rostro de su hermano, solo eso basto para entrar en desesperación, ya su hermano había confirmado que jamas volvería a ver a a su progenitor, el nunca había llorado, y hoy derramo una lágrima que respondía a su pregunta. Sin poder evitarlo salio corriendo hacia afuera, necesitaba tiempo para meditar, detrás de ella fueron Pan y Goten a calmar a su amiga_

 _Esperaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, pensaba en como seria la vida ahora que su padre no iba a estar, que todo iba a estar en paz sin gritos en la casa, que ya no tenia acompañante de entrenamiento, aunque lo podía hacer con Gohan o Goten, pero sabia que jamas seria igual que entrenar con el hombre a quien tanto admiraba debido a su esfuerzo. Pensó en todos aquellos momentos vividos junto a su padre, pero luego su gesto se endureció, su mirada se volvió fría, su padre no lo quería, jamas estuvo con el cuando mas lo necesitaba, fue capaz de abandonarlos a el y a su madre solo para ir a entrenar en el espacio "El y sus malditas ganas de ser mas fuerte que Goku", pensó mientras apretaba los puños tan fuerte que hizo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos_

 _Cerca de ahí, se encontraba Goku, el sabia lo que Trunks pensaba, su ki estaba descontrolado y podía sentir su rabia, sabia que todo era por Vegeta, el siempre adoro y admiro a su padre, pero Vegeta nunca demostró una muestra de afecto hacia su hijo, todo era su princesa, ella era la única con que demostraba ese amor y comprensión, así que sin mas se decidió acercar hacia donde el peli-lila para calmarlo antes de hiciera alguna locura y después no se pueda calmar_

 _-Trunks calmate, Vegeta siempre te quiso, solo que tenia una manera distinta de demostrar el amor hacia sus seres queridos- Con esas palabras dio en el blanco, a veces Goku podía ser muy inteligente y demostrar unos buenos sentimientos, el sabia decir lo correcto en el momento indicado, a pesar de que a veces metía la pata_

 _Trunks calmo su ki, pero ese odio que estaba sintiendo por su padre fue aumentando sin poder controlarlo. Bra ya se encontraba mas calmada y estaba sentada bebiendo un zumo de naranja, lo que mas le dolía de esto, era su hermanita, ella siempre miro a su padre desde otro punto diferente a las personas que lo conocían bien, el lo veía como su héroe, desde bebe siempre tuvo preferencia por su padre, al parecer tenían un vinculo entre padre e hija muy fuerte_

 _De pronto, salio un hombre vestido de doctor, el era el cardiólogo de Vegeta, el sabia sobre sus anomalías, pues era muy cercano a la familia y había atendido los partos de Bulma, había estudiado a los saiyayins y sabia como tratarlos, todos al verlos se pararon, hasta Yamcha, que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Vegeta se convirtió en un amigo para el y le preocupaba su estado. Su cara era de tristeza y un poco de nerviosismo, lo que mas odiaba de su trabajo era dar estas noticias tan fuertes para ellos_

 _Carraspeo la garganta y se dio el valor para hablar, respiro profundamente y miro las caras preocupadas de sus familiares- Disculpen, el señor Vegeta quiere verlos- No dijo nada mas, se dirigió hacia su familia y le pudio que lo siguieran, Trunks decidió quedarse, el no quería nada de su padre_

 _Al llegar, Vegeta estaba tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, estaba agonizando, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente para calmarse, su hija había estado vendo todo, ella sabia que su hora se aproximaba, mil cuchillos atravesaron su corazón, y salio corriendo al lado de su padre y con una mano temblorosa agarro la mano de su padre_

 _-Bra, hija, escuchame- Su voz era muy débil y en cada palabra se detenía toser, le era difícil hablar, no tenia energías y la vida se le iba esfumando lentamente- Te amo hija, ¿Lo sabias, cierto?, claro que lo sabes, eres hija de la mujer mas inteligente del mundo y algo debiste haber heredado de ella, aparte de belleza- Dijo mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba abrazando a su hija mientras las dos lloraban, el noto la ausencia de Trunks, pero no podía seguir hablando, ahora era definitivo el se iría para siempre- Hija, Bulma, los amo... No lo olviden- Bra sintió que su mano era soltada del agarre de su padre, un gran hombre se había ido, los abandono y los dejo solos, ya nada seria igual, Bra toco el pecho con la esperanza de sentir su corazón, pero solo vio un cuerpo sin alma y frío. Las lágrimas de dolor empezaron a correr en su cara, se fueron a darles la mala noticia a sus amigos, pero basto con mirarlas para saber que el ya se había ido_

 _Final Flash_

 _Desde ese día todo se torno gris y triste, ya su hermana no se obsesionaba con las compras, buscaba alguna forma de poder vivir a su padre, intento reunir las esfera del dragón para pedir el deseo, pero el deseo no fue concebido debido a que fue muerte natural, esto hizo que las pocas esperanzas de la niña se acabaran. Su madre poco sonreía y casi siempre se la pasaba en el laboratorio, la empresa perdió muchas ventas y se fue hundiendo, todo era tristeza y dolor para todos_

Trunks pensó que su padre en algún momento sentía algo de afecto hacia el, pero se había equivocado, así que se fue a su cuarto a descansar, lo necesitaba

Se fue hacia el cuarto de su padre, como lo había estado haciendo las ultimas semanas, y se echo en la cama, mientras veía la recamara, observo que había una carta pegada en el armario, se dirigió hacia ella y la arranco

 _Para Trunks, de tu padre_

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo detenidamente

 _"Trunks, para cuando estés leyendo esta carta, yo ya no estaré con ustedes para verlos crecer y acompañarlos en el camino tan rudo de la vida, estaré en un lugar mejor, y me asegurare de cuidarlos desde el cielo. La vida te trae obstáculos y momentos difíciles, la vida no es fácil pero de todas maneras es bella. Cuida a tu madre y quierela mucho, demuestraselo a cada segundo, no sabes cuanto tiempo mas te durara, cuida a tu hermana, nunca la abandones, pues yo ya no estaré junto a ella para defenderla de los peligros que se puede encontrar. Tu y tu hermana son mis mayores orgullos, tu madre siempre fue mi amor y siempre lo sera, ella me enseño el valor de la vida y el amor, espero que tu algún día encuentras a una dama como ella, de buen carácter y fuerte, digna de desposar al hijo del príncipe de los Saiyayin._

 _Quiero que sepas hjio, que aunque nunca te demostre ese afecto que siento por ti, pero siempre te ame pues tu eres parte de mi y me siento orgulloso cada vez que veo tus avances, vive tu vida y disfruta el momento, no dejes las cosas que quieras hacer para otro día, aprecia todo lo que tienes, no amargues tu vida ni dejes que alguien tome el control sobre ti, como lo hizo Freezer conmigo, eso te arruinaría la vida y te pondría frío y calculador, recuerda que toda tu familia te ama y que nunca estarás solo, ayudalos a superar este momento y sigue adelante, no caigas en la tentación de pagar tu dolor o tus molestias con otras personas ajenas a lo que pasa en tu vida, sigue adelante y no ejes que esto arruine tu vida. Dile a tu madre y a tu hermana que los amo, ustedes tres son el mayor tesoro que he tenido, antes de tenerlos yo no era nada ni nadie, pero luego me convertí en el hombre mas feliz del mundo al saber que pertenezco a una familia como ustedes_

 _Pensaras que es extraño esta muestra de amor hacia ti, pero este es el mejor momento para hacerlo, si no es hoy, no sera jamas. Espero que sepas que siempre te amare, siempre cuidare de ustedes y seré su ángel de la guarda_

 _Te amo hijo, y recuerda,_ _ **la vida es bella**_

"

Termino de leer la carta, y se sintio un completo imbecil, el no despedirse de su padre y odiarlo en los últimos minutos de su vida remordía su conciencia, y por primera vez, en mucho años, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, de arrepentimiento y dolor, sabia que no vería mas a su hasta la siguiente vida

 _ **FIN...**_


End file.
